Profesor Wilczur/10
Rozdział X Nie była to taka niedziela jak inne. Prokop wcześniej niż zwykle wrócił z nabożeństwa. Z domu wynoszono pośpiesznie wszystkie ławy, stołki, krzesła, ustawiając je w cieniu pod drzewami. Nie upłynęła godzina, a podwórze zaroiło się od wozów i bryczek. Większość przyjezdnych byli to starsi, poważni gospodarze z okolicy najbliższej, nie brakło jednak i takich, którzy przybyli z wiosek odległych o dwadzieścia czy nawet trzydzieści kilometrów. Narada snadź nie miała trwać długo, gdyż koni nie wyprzęgano. Baby zostały na wozach, chłopi zaś udali się pod drzewa i tu zasiedli. Obrady zagaił pan Walenty Szuba, .najpoważniejszy wśród wszystkich wiekiem i powszechnie ceniony gospodarz z Paczkowie: - Zebrali my się tu na obgadanie pożytecznej sprawy, po myśli Prokopa Mielnika, a na pożytek ludziom i na chwałę Bogu. Wszystkim wam wiadomo, o co chodzi, a choć my ludzie i niebogaci, i samych pewno nie byłoby stać na taką budowlę, ale wierzym, że jak się już zacznie, to niejeden do nas się przyłączy, czy to swoją pracą, czy materiałem czy pieniędzmi. Tylko durny człowiek nie rozumie, że to nam wszystkim na korzyść wyjdzie, nam i całej okolicy. A przy tym i wdzięczność należy się profesorowi okazać, bo zaszczyt to dla nas wielki, że w nasze strony powrócił, choć mógł w dalekim mieście siedzieć. - Pewno, pewno - odezwały się liczne głosy. Szuba ciągnął dalej: - Tedy i jemu życzliwość okazać i sobie pożytek zrobić musimy. Na żadne wielkie rzeczy nas nie stać, ale myślę, że dom czteroizbowy postawić możemy, gontem kryty. Nasz gospodarz, Prokop Mielnik, ofiarował się odpisać pod dom dziesięcinę placu, gromada z Rudziszek obiecała drzewo. A teraz musimy uradzić, kto podejmie się zwózki, kto zadeklaruje murarską robotę przy fundamentach, ciesielską i inne. O cegły do pieców i kominów, a także samo o szkło do okien nie kłopoczcie się już, bo to my z moim szwagrem Zubarem bierzemy na siebie. Szuba skończył i zaległo milczenie tak długie, że zdawać by się mogło, że zebrani bynajmniej nie są zwolennikami wysłuchanego projektu. Myliłby się jednak, kto by tak sądził. Ludzie tutejsi nie lubią pośpiechu, nie lubią też wyrywać się pierwsi przed innymi. Nie jest to przyjemne być posądzonym o brak opanowania i wysuwanie siebie przed sąsiadów. Pierwszy odezwał się brodaty osiłek Iwan Bałabun, staroobrzędowiec z Nieskupy, nie tylko dobry rolnik, ale i stolarz ceniony w całej okolicy. Ten w imieniu własnym jak i swoich braci przyrzekł wykonać wszystkie roboty stolarskie, czego zresztą po nim ogólnie się spodziewano. Następnie pan Józef Petrunis ze wsi Bierwinty obiecał w imieniu swojej gromady (jako że piastował godność sołtysa) gonty i robotę przy pokryciu dachu. Ludzie z Wiczkun, najlepiej w ciesielstwie obeznani, zadeklarowali, że zrąb postawią. I tak jedne po drugich sypały się zgłoszenia, a Prokop Mielnik detalicznie wszystko spisywał na wielkim arkuszu papieru. Gdy już wszystko było wyszczególnione, obecni jeden po drugim składali pod spodem swoje podpisy. Niewiele ich było. Na kilkudziesięciu zebranych zaledwie kilku naliczyć można było piśmiennych. Reszta zamiast nazwisk stawiała po trzy krzyżyki. Nic to jednak nie umniejszało ważności zobowiązania. Raz, że po długim namyśle zostało uczynione, a dwa, że z dobrej woli. Teraz dopiero wszyscy hurmem udali się pod przybudówkę, a Prokop wszedł do środka. Chociaż to była niedziela, zastał Wilczura przy pracy, zajętego warzeniem jakichś ziół. - Cóż tam, Prokop? - Wilczur podniósł głowę. - Zdaje się, że masz wielu gości. - Nie goście to - zaprzeczył ruchem głowy młynarz. - W sprawie zajechali i już więcej do ciebie jak do mnie. - Do mnie? - zdziwił się Wilczur. - A tak. Ciekaw byłeś, dokąd jeżdżę i po co, to teraz wyjdź przed chatę, to się i dowiesz. Już tam czekają wszyscy. Wilczur, zaintrygowany, pojęcia nie miał, o co chodzi. - Cóż tam knujecie? - zapytał nieufnie. - Ano chodź, to i będziesz wiedział. Zebrani wieśniacy przyjęli Wilczura niskimi ukłonami. Najwymowniejszy zaś z nich wszystkich, Szuba, wystąpił naprzód i powiedział: - Ot, przyszli my, panie profesorze, podziękować panu za to, żeś do nas wrócił. Ale że dziękowanie dziękowaniem, to wiadomo. Najlepsze słowa po wietrze się rozejdą i nic z nich nie zostanie. Tak ot, my uradzili, żeby nasza wdzięczność nie tylko w słowach była. Pieniędzy ty od nas, panie profesorze, za leczenie brać nie chcesz, a jeszcze i lekarstwa darmo rozdajesz. A słyszeli my od Prokopa, że zamiarowałeś tu w naszych stronach wybudować lecznicę, ale że tobie wszystkie pieniądze rozeszły się na te lekarstwa. Tak ot, Prokop przyjechał do mnie i mówi, żeby my tu sami dla twojej wygody i dla naszego, wiadomo, pożytku wspólnymi siłami pobudowali lecznicę. Radziliśmy, radzili i ot z narady tej co wyszło... Tu Szuba rozwinął arkusz papieru, nałożył okulary i jąkając się zaczął czytać, co kto przyrzekł i ofiarował. Następnie papier z szacunkiem złożył i podał profesorowi, mówiąc: - Niewielka to rzecz, ale myślimy, że i tobie będzie miło, a i zaszczyt to dla naszej okolicy niemały, bo i w samym miasteczku lecznicy nie ma. Przyłożym się każdy, czym może. Bogatsi pieniędzmi czy materiałem, biedniejsi pracą, czyli też zwózką. Przyjm to od nas, panie profesorze, bo z serca dajem, co kto może. Niewielka to będzie chata, ale żyj w niej i lecz nas długie lata. Wilczur był tak wzruszony, że nawet końcowa inwokacja rymowana nie powstrzymała łez, które mu napłynęły do oczu. Znał tych ludzi od dawna i dobrze, nie przypuszczał jednak, że żywią dlań tyle życzliwości, że zdolni są do tak poważnych ofiar. Uściskał kolejno Prokopa, Szubę, Bałabuna, Petrunisa i całą resztę. - Nigdy wam tego nie zapomnę, dobrzy ludzie - powtarzał, nie ukrywając rozczulenia. Natychmiast też przystąpiono do narad, jak ma być budynek lecznicy rozplanowany. Dla lepszej orientacji ruszyli wszyscy na wzgórek, gdzie miał stanąć. Budowlą miał kierować doświadczony cieśla z Wickunów, pan Kurkowicz, ogólny zaś nadzór powierzono Szubie i Prokopowi Mielnikowi. Gdy się już wszyscy rozjechali, Wilczur powiedział: - Toś mi naprawdę wielką niespodziankę zrobił, Prokopie Domyślam się teraz, że jeździłeś wszędzie po sąsiedztwie, by namówić ludzi na tę lecznicę. Niełatwo to ci pewno przyszło... - Z początku, póki nie wytłumaczyłem co i jak, to pewno, że niełatwo. Ale później, jak się zwiedzieli, że ten i ów już się zgodził, ten obiecał to, a inny tamto, to i więcej się znalazło. Jak zaczniem roboty, na pewno zgłosi się jeszcze niejeden. - A kiedy chcecie zacząć? - zapytał Wilczur. - Nie ma po co odkładać. Jutro już zaczną kamienie zwozić na fundamenty, więc i kopanie jutro zaczniemy. Prokop mówił zwykłym tonem i starał się nie okazywać tej dumy, jaką czuł wobec realizacji swego zamierzenia. Istotnie, w poniedziałek od wczesnego rana zaczęły zajeżdżać furmanki z kamieniami, przyszło też kilku ludzi z Nieskupy, kilku z Radoliszek i trzej Litwini z Bierwintów z łopatami i oskardami. Pan Kurkowicz z żółtą calówką, wystającą z cholewy, i ze zwojem szpagatu wymierzał, obliczał i znaczył teren. Od rana wprawdzie padał niewielki deszcz, lecz to nie przeszkadzało pracującym. Cały młyn i wszyscy jego mieszkańcy przejęci byli rozpoczętym dziełem. Ludzie, którzy przyjechali po poradę lekarską, o ile się czuli na siłach, też zabrali się do pomocy przy budowie. Wzgórze, na którym pracowano, oddalone było od młyna zaledwie o kilkaset kroków i widać je było jak na dłoni. Toteż gdy Łucja, o niczym jeszcze nie wiedząc, przyszła z miasteczka, była zaintrygowana tym nowym widokiem. Oczywiście w ciągu dnia podczas przyjmowania pacjentów, robienia drobnych operacji, nakładania opatrunków i temu podobnych czynności zdążyła dowiedzieć się od profesora, o co chodzi li tylko w dorywczych informacjach. Wieczorem jednak profesor zaprowadził ją na miejsce budowy i objaśnił o wszystkim. Był podniecony przedsięwzięciem, ożywiony, usposobiony niemal entuzjastycznie. Z młodzieńczą energią snuł plany na przyszłość. - To dopiero początek, panno Łucjo. To dopiero początek. Zobaczy pani! Za naszym przykładem pójdą inne okolice. Setki lekarzy, skazanych na próżnowanie w mieście, zrozumie nareszcie swoje posłannictwo i poświęci się cichej pracy na dalekich prowincjach, gdzie ludność jest prawie zupełnie pozbawiona opieki lekarskiej, gdzie śmiertelność wśród dzieci osiąga wręcz przerażające liczby. Potakiwała mu z zachwytem, a on mówił dalej: - Niech pani patrzy. Bez niczyjego nacisku ludzie ci wykazali, że wcale nie są obojętni na sprawy higieny, że rozumieją obowiązek społeczny, że chcą iść naprzód. O, widzi pani, deklaranci prawie wszyscy podpisali się na tym papierze krzyżykami. Prawie wszyscy są niepiśmienni. Są ciemni, ale pragną światła. Pragną postępu. I każdy w miarę swoich możności chce się doń przyczynić. Nic ich przecie nie zmuszało do żadnych ofiar, żadne nakazy władz, żaden nawet obowiązek. A niech pani weźmie pod uwagę to, że mieszkają tu przeważnie ludzie biedni... Zaśmiał się i dodał: - A największy kawał zrobili Jemiołowi! Mam doprawdy z nim teraz sto pociech. Udaje, że niby nic, ale jest wyraźnie wytrącony z równowagi tą historią. Jego cynizm i sceptycyzm gwałtownie tracą grunt pod nogami. Rzecz nie do wiary. Nie zdobył się dotychczas na żadną zjadliwą uwagę. Mruczy tylko pod nosem. - Nie ma obawy - śmiała się Łucja. - Szybko odzyska swoją elokwencję. Niech tylko się oswoi z tą nową dlań rzeczywistością. Ale przyznam się profesorowi, że i ja się nie spodziewałam ze strony tych ludzi gotowości aż do takiego wysiłku, chociaż znam ich może lepie] niż pan. Profesor oburzył się. - Pani lepiej niż ja? Chyba pani żartuje? W ciągu paru miesięcy! Łucja spostrzegła, że palnęła gafę, i zawołała: - Ależ oczywiście żartuję! W istocie wcale nie żartowała. Od czasu przyjazdu w te strony zgodnie ze swoimi pierwotnymi planami nie ograniczała się do pomagania profesorowi, lecz bardzo często wybierała się w odwiedziny do pobliskich osiedli. Pod różnymi pozorami zaglądała do chałup, znajomiła się zarówno z dziećmi, jak i ze starszymi. Przy sposobności rozdawała lekarstwa, leczyła drobniejsze schorzenia, opatrywała zaniedbane skaleczenia. Ale głównie zajmowała się czymś innym. Tłumaczyła babom wiejskim znaczenie czystości, nakłaniała do częstszego mycia naczyń, do używania bielizny pościelowej, do używania kąpieli, nakłaniała do otwierania okien i wietrzenia dusznych izb, tłumaczyła, że trzymanie zwierząt domowych i drobiu w chałupie wpływa źle na zdrowie nie tylko ludzi, ale i owych zwierząt. Ponieważ zaś obdarzona była zdolnością wpływania na otoczenie, te wsie, do których zaglądała częściej, stopniowo zaczęły coraz porządniej wyglądać. Oczywiście nie bez wpływu na miejscową ludność pozostawał fakt, że Łucja była asystentką Wilczura i działała niejako w promieniu jego autorytetu. W każdym razie dość szybko zyskała zaufanie w pobliskich osiedlach i życzliwość ludzką. Często zwracano się do niej o radę w różnych sprawach, nie mających już nic wspólnego z jej fachem. I rzeczywiście miała prawo powiedzieć, że lepiej od profesora znała okolicznych mieszkańców. Toteż nie bez słuszności zauważyła teraz: - Wie pan, profesorze, że nie należy żywić zbyt wielkiej nadziei na to, że czyn tych ludzi znajdzie szerokie naśladownictwo. Chyba że po kraju rozsiedli się kilka tysięcy profesorów Wilczurów. - Mówiłem przecież, że lekarze na pewno ruszą na wieś. - Tak - zaoponowała. - Ale chodzi tu właśnie nie o byle lekarza, lecz o człowieka, dla którego ludność będzie żywiła pietyzm, taki jaki żywi dla pana. - Myli się pani, panno Łucjo. Moja osoba odgrywa tu bardzo drugorzędną rolę. Nie ja dałem inicjatywę ani też nie zachęcałem ich do budowania lecznicy. Sami to wymyślili, postanowili i zorganizowali. Ja nawet palca do tego nie przyłożyłem. - Ale oni zabrali się do tego jedynie z tej racji, że pan tu jest, że pana uważają za swojego wielkiego dobrodzieja, że wierzą panu bezgranicznie, że chcą mu ułatwić pracę. Nawet nie zdaje pan sobie sprawy z tego, jak wielkim mirem cieszy się pan u nich. Nie tylko mirem: czcią, uwielbieniem. Wilczur machnął ręką. - Przesadza pani. Nie trzeba przesadzać, panno Łucjo. - Nie przesadzam. Gdyby było inaczej, niż mówię, nie przychodziliby do pana, jak Żydzi do rabina, z prośbą o rozstrzyganie ich sporów, o mediacje, o poskramianie opornych lub przemawianie do rozsądku tym swoim bliskim, którzy chcą popełnić coś złego. I nie powinien pan, profesorze, pomniejszać swojej roli i swego znaczenia wśród nich. Nie powinien pan im odbierać wiary, że sama Opatrzność im pana zesłała. Taka wiara jest twórcza i pożyteczna... - Ale nie uzasadniona - przerwał Wilczur. - Niczym nie uzasadniona. Łucja patrzyła przed siebie w milczeniu i po chwili odezwała się cicho: - Kto to może wiedzieć, profesorze?... Czy pan sam może wiedzieć?... W jaki sposób zdobyć pewność, czy nie jesteśmy zawsze tylko narzędziem ponadludzkich mocy, które przez nas działają, które nami kierują? Wilczur machnął ręką. - Toteż i nie potrzebujemy wiedzieć - powiedział prawie surowo. - A jednak - zaczęła Łucja. Przerwał jej: - Nie trzeba. Nie trzeba zagłębiać się w to, co jest poza nami. Należy w sobie szukać i praw, i busoli. I po prostu robić swoje. Robić to, co sumienie nam nakazuje. Być w zgodzie z sobą. Tak zawsze myślałem... - Tak, profesorze. Wiem o tym - odpowiedziała Łucja. - Trzeba jednak mieć tyle wewnętrznej wartości i równowagi ducha co pan, by sobie wystarczyć, by nie szukać na zewnątrz usprawiedliwień i wyjaśnień, by mieć poczucie własnej prawdy. Widzi pan, to w panu jest właśnie siłą, która pociąga, która narzuca innym nie tylko szacunek, ale i tę serdeczną, tę głęboką życzliwość, jaka pana otacza. - Niechże pani nie opowiada takich rzeczy, panno Łucjo - powiedział prawie zażenowany. - Jestem najzwyklejszym człowiekiem pod słońcem i Bogu za to dziękuję. Jemioł powiada, że trzeba być niczym, że dopiero wtedy można być szczęśliwym. Ja sądzę, że w tym jest dużo przesady. Trzeba być czymś, lecz czymś niewielkim. Ot, dobrym chirurgiem, dobrym młynarzem, dobrym budowniczym, mieć jakąś swoją małą pozycję we wszechświecie, cenić ją, w miarę możności udoskonalać i żyć po prostu, później umrzeć po prostu i zostawić po sobie pamięć dobrze spełnionego obowiązku... To wszystko. Siedział na dużym kamieniu i patrzył przed siebie w zamyśleniu. Łucja powiedziała: - Jednego brak w tym programie... - Brak?... - Tak. To jest program bardzo samolubny. Trzeba być przynajmniej tak bogatym i tak szczodrym, by się z kimś drugim podzielić sobą, by komuś drugiemu dać bodaj cząstkę swoich uczuć, swoich przeżyć... Spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem. - Jeżeli są coś warte - powiedział. - Jeżeli nie są to strzępy, tylko strzępy, tylko resztki czegoś, co już od dawna spłowiało, zużyło się, zamarło... Nie mówił zupełnie szczerze. Wyrażał tylko swoje obawy i oczekiwał od Łucji zaprzeczenia. Ona jednak milczała długo i potem powiedziała: - Przecież pan wie, jak bardzo pana kocham. Przecież pan wie. - Odprowadzę panią do Radoliszek. - Wilczur podniósł się. Gdy już minęli młyn, zaczął mówić: - Wiem, że pani tak się zdaje. Wiem, że pani wierzy w to, co mówi, droga panno Łucjo. Jakże jednak ja, który znajduję się u schyłku życia, mogę przyjąć od pani ten dar, dar pani młodości, urody, uczuć?... Muszę być uczciwy. Może nie jestem aż tak stary, by pragnienie jakiegoś osobistego szczęścia wyglądało u mnie na groteskę. Ale chcę być z panią szczery. Zbyt wiele żywię dla pani serdeczności i przyjaźni, bym miał odwagę sięgać po to, co pani mi tak lekkomyślnie chce ofiarować. - Lekkomyślnie! - Tak - powtórzył z naciskiem. - Lekkomyślnie. Pani jest jeszcze bardzo młoda. Nie wątpię, że żywi pani dla mnie wiele dobrych uczuć. Rozumiem też, że wydają się one pani czymś godnym miana miłości. Ale się pani myli!... Potrząsnęła głową. - Nie mylę się... - Może pani dzisiaj tak sądzić, droga panno Łucjo. Ale za rok czy dwa zmieni pani zdanie i wtedy będzie pani nieszczęśliwa, bo będzie uważała, że wycofanie się, rozstanie, że po prostu porzucenie mnie byłoby z pani strony czymś nieuczciwym... Znam przecie panią... Wzięła jego rękę i powiedziała: - Nigdy pana nie porzucę. I nigdy się z panem nie rozstanę. Dlaczego pan tak mało ma wiary w to, że jestem świadoma swoich uczuć i pragnień? Ze nie są to jakieś przelotne i chimeryczne zachcianki, lecz cel życia, cel, który sobie postawiłam od dawna i który się nigdy nie zmieni. Jestem dojrzałą kobietą, jestem dojrzałym człowiekiem. Rozumiem siebie, ale nie mogę zrozumieć pana. Wiem przecież, że nie jestem panu wstrętna, że nie jestem panu obca. A z drugiej strony, nie oczekuję od pana takich uczuć, jakich pan mi dać nie chce czy nie może. Najzwyczajniej w świecie pragnę być przy panu, pragnę być panu pomocna... Może nie zasłużyłam na to szczęście, by zostać pańską żoną, może sięgam po wartości, do których nie dorosłam, ale niech mi pan nie zabrania przynajmniej pragnąć tego. Wilczur ścisnął jej dłoń. - Panno Łucjo - zaczął, lecz mu przerwała: - Nie, niech pan nie powtarza swoich perswazji. Umiem już je wszystkie na pamięć. Podniosła nań oczy z uśmiechem. - Profesorze! Jest pan pierwszym człowiekiem, którego usiłuję uwieść. Niech się pan ulituje nad moim brakiem wprawy! Zaśmiał się szczerze. - Droga panno Łucjo. Ja też jestem uwodzony po raz pierwszy w życiu. Nie mam żadnego w tym względzie doświadczenia. - Zapomina pan o Zoni. - Ach, o Zoni! Ta poczciwa kobieta zawsze darzyła mnie nadmiarem uczuć. - Nietrudno to spostrzec. Zonia spogląda na mnie bardzo niechętnym okiem, przeczuwając we mnie rywalkę. Profesor obruszył się. - Cóż za zestawienie?! - W tych sprawach wszelkie zestawienia są możliwe. Sama nie wiem, która z nas ma więcej szans. Powiedziała to z wyraźną kokieterią i Wilczur odpowiedział zażenowany: - Żartuje pani. - Wcale nie żartuję. Tak się pan broni przede mną, jakbym była jakąś groźną megierą. Potrząsnął głową. - Bronię pani przed sobą. - I wykazuje pan w tym zdumiewającą wytrwałość. - Podyktowaną przeświadczeniem o słuszności bronionej sprawy - zauważył z uśmiechem. - Raczej nieuzasadnionym uporem. - Nie zdaje sobie pani nawet sprawy, jak trudno jest trwać w tym uporze. Kusi pani przeznaczenie. Ostrzegam! - Nie boję się przeznaczenia. - To właśnie jest dowodem lekkomyślności. - Albo wiary, że przeznaczenie to jest nieuniknione! - Nieuniknione - powtórzył po namyśle Wilczur. Mówił prawdę. Istotnie, im dłużej przebywał z Łucją, tym częściej łapał siebie na wyszukiwaniu argumentów przemawiających za małżeństwem, tym mniej znajdował w sobie sprzeciwów, tym więcej wyszukiwał rozsądnych uzasadnień. Z zachowania się i ze słów Łucji miał prawo wnioskować, że nie jest to jej chwilowym i przemijającym pragnieniem, że naprawdę go kocha, że naprawdę chce zostać jego żoną. Kwestia różnicy wieku nie wyglądała zbyt zastraszająco. Ostatecznie na świecie wiele jest małżeństw właśnie takich. Nawet z punktu widzenia przyrodniczego dawało się to wytłumaczyć, chociażby tym, że u zwierząt na przykład samice wyraźnie wolą i poszukują samców starych. Zresztą nie mógł uważać swego małżeństwa z Łucją za zawiązanie jej życia. Zwróciłby jej przecież wolność, gdyby tylko tego zapragnęła. Właściwie mówiąc decyzja dojrzała w nim już od dawna, nie mógł jednak zdobyć się na jej wypowiedzenie, jakby oczekując czegoś niespodziewanego, jakby przewidując, że nastąpi coś, co rozstrzygnie sprawę poza jego wolą i poza jej dążeniem. Dlatego też starał się uniknąć rozmowy z Łucją, o ile tylko ta rozmowa mogła dotknąć niebezpiecznego tematu. Tym razem nie zdołał tego uniknąć i jak mu się wydawało, posunął się zbyt daleko. Dopiero słowo „nieuniknione", które padło z jej ust, otrzeźwiło go. Nieraz już o tym myślał, że życie jego układa się zawsze w kategoriach nieuniknionych przeznaczeń. Małżeństwo z Beatą, kariera naukowa, rozgłos, sława, majątek, ucieczka Beaty, utrata pamięci, długie lata włóczęgi, potem intrygi Dobranieckich, upadek, Łucja i powrót do Radoliszek - wszystko to działo się poza jego wolą, było gdzieś zapisane, ułożone i nie miał na to żadnego wpływu. Rozumiał to, że w rzeczywistości każde jego posunięcie, każdy czyn, każda decyzja były jakby podyktowane, były jakby następstwem takich okoliczności, które uniemożliwiały mu wybranie jakiejkolwiek innej drogi. Zawsze zostawała mu jedna, narzucona, wskazana, jedyna. - Nieuniknione - myślał. - Czy jestem pod tym względem wyjątkiem, czy. też każdy człowiek od urodzenia znajduje się już na jakimś torze, który go niechybnie zaprowadzić musi do miejsc wytkniętych przez przeznaczenie?... Nieuniknione... A taki na przykład Jemioł... Ten człowiek nie zadaje sobie nawet najmniejszego trudu myślenia o dniu jutrzejszym... Po prostu zdał się na los i pozwala mu rzucać sobą w każdym kierunku. Jak liść na wietrze. Z jakąż doskonałą obojętnością ulega on wszelkim narzuconym przez życie zmianom czy trwaniem. Nawet nie zastanawia się nad nimi. Przypomniał sobie teraz Wilczur to, czego jeszcze w latach dziecinnych nauczył się w szkole, co niejako automatycznie przyjął jako dogmat: - Człowiek jest kowalem swojego losu... Cóż za absurd! Zapewne w niektórych drobniejszych sprawach przeznaczenie zostawia człowiekowi wolność decyzji, ale wolność ta jest uwarunkowana przecie niezliczoną masą czynników psychicznych, uwarstwionych i sformowanych przez życie, czyli właśnie przez obcą, narzuconą wolę... - Nieuniknione... Ileż w tym słowie mieści się tragedii i jednocześnie ile spokoju. Droga skręcała tu w lewo, a tuż za zakrętem zaczynały się już pierwsze domki miasteczka. - Do widzenia, panno Łucjo - powiedział Wilczur. - I niech pani nie zapomni, idąc jutro do młyna, wstąpić na pocztę i dowiedzieć się, czy nie przyszła paczka z bizmutem. Pocałował ją w rękę i szybko zawrócił do domu, jakby się bał, że Łucja zechce ponownie wszcząć rozmowę. Nim doszedł do młyna, spotkał Wasyla, który nań widocznie czekał. Chłopak był ponury i zatroskany. - Cóż, Wasyl, masz jakieś nowe zmartwienie? - zagadnął go Wilczur rad, że może się oderwać od własnych myśli. - Pewno, że mam, panie profesorze. Jakże mogę nie mieć zmartwienia z tą dziewczyną - odpowiedział Wasyl. Wilczur nie od razu się zorientował. - Z jaką dziewczyną? - Ano z Donką. - Co, nie chce ciebie? - I chce, i nie chce. - Jakże to tak? - zaciekawił się Wilczur. - Ano powiedziała, że ma do mnie skłonność i że jej się podobam, ale że za mąż za mnie nie wyjdzie. - Ze nie wyjdzie? A to dlaczego? Może już komuś przyrzekła rękę. Wasyl przecząco potrząsnął głową. - Nie, nie to. Tylko ona się boi, że mój ojciec na nią się pogniewa i że wyrzuci ją z domu. - Niby za co ma się pogniewać? - zdziwił się Wilczur. - Ja też nie myślę, że się pogniewa. To ona takie przypuszczenie ma. Zdaje się jej, że jak ojciec wziął ją do nas, to nigdy by się nie zgodził, żeby ona została moją żoną, że jej nawet i myśleć o tym nie wolno, bo ona jest biedna. - Więc poradzę ci: po prostu zapytaj ojca. Nie zdaje mi się, by Prokop nieżyczliwie na nią patrzył. Wasyl podrapał się w głowę. - Kiedy właśnie mi zabroniła. Ona mi zabroniła. Powiada, że ojciec się rozgniewa na nią za to, że mnie zbałamuciła. » - A cóż to ty smarkaczem jesteś, który sam nie wie czego chce? - obruszył się Wilczur. - Pewno, że nie - potwierdził Wasyl. - Mam już swoje lata. A wiem to, że bez niej i żyć mi się nie chce. Wilczur położył mu rękę na ramieniu. - Więc mówię ci, nie zważaj na jej zakazy i pogadaj z ojcem otwarcie. - I pogadałbym - powiedział Wasyl. - Ale jej obiecałem, że ani słowa nie pisnę. I teraz sam nie wiem, co mam robić. Jedyna nadzieja moja to w panu, panie profesorze. - Ależ dobrze, mój chłopcze - zgodził się Wilczur. - Pomówię z Prokopem i jestem przekonany, że nie będzie ci robił trudności. - Już i sam nie wiem, jak mam panu dziękować. - Nie masz po co dziękować. To przecie rzecz naturalna, gdy jeden człowiek drugiemu pomaga, o ile tylko może. Pomówię z Prokopem. A tobie winszuję wyboru. Ładna i dobra dziewczyna. A że biedna, to przecie nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Wasyl odszedł uradowany i pocieszony. Do obiecanej jednak interwencji Wilczura nie doszło. A stało się tak dlatego, że wypadki potoczyły się własnym torem. Po wieczerzy, a przed udaniem się na spoczynek Prokop Mielnik przypomniał sobie, że zostawił swój kij przy mostku. Nie był to żaden cenny kij. Zwykły, tęgi dębczak, jakich w lesie wickuńskim można było wyciąć setkę. Ale Prokop przyzwyczaił się doń, od lat go używając, i nie chciał, by teraz mu zginął. Do mostku szedł prostą ścieżką i kij istotnie znalazł. Wracał jednak brzegiem stawu, bo noc była ciepła i księżycowa. A właśnie dlatego, że była księżycowa, na ławce pod czeremchą zobaczył dwie przytulone do siebie postacie i mógł je rozpoznać. Byli to Wasyl i Donka. Prokop zawahał się przez chwilę i przyśpieszył kroku. - Co wy tu robicie? - zawołał groźnie. Młodzi odskoczyli od siebie. Tak byli zajęci sobą, że nie zauważyli zbliżającego się Prokopa. Stary młynarz gniewnie i surowo przyglądał się im przez chwilę, zaciskając w ręku kij. Wreszcie krzyknął: - Donka! Marsz mi zaraz do domu. nią: Gdy dziewczyna z opuszczoną głową odchodziła powoli, rzucił jeszcze za Durna! Wasyl stał zupełnie skonfundowany, skubiąc listki czeremchy. Wiedział, że z ojcem nie ma żartów, i był przygotowany na najgorsze. Rzeczywiście Prokop sapał ciężko, a jego wzrok nie zapowiadał nic dobrego. - Ja przecież nic... - odezwał się wreszcie Wasyl. Ojciec huknął nań: - Milcz, ty czartowskie nasienie! Zaraz ja cię tu nauczę!... - Niech ojciec... - spróbował znów bronić się Wasyl, lecz umilkł, gdyż Prokop podniósł nad głową laskę. - Przyznaj mi zaraz, czyś ją ukrzywdził? Ale mów prawdę, bo cię zabiję! Wasyl z oburzeniem uderzył się w piersi. - Ja bym ją ukrzywdził?... Wolałbym skonać. Młynarz w jego głosie usłyszał nutkę szczerości, ale kija jeszcze nie opuścił. - Przysięgnij - powiedział. - Przysięgam! Prokop sapnął głośniej i wyrzucił z siebie z ulgą: - Ach, czartowskie nasienie! Otarł spocone czoło i ciężko usiadł na ławce. - Ojciec to zaraz na mnie z kijem, zanim da się wytłumaczyć... - Żadnych tu nie może być tłumaczeń! Jak ci nie wstyd! Pod własnym dachem takie rzeczy! Hańbę chcesz na mnie sprowadzić, żeby mnie ludzie palcami wytykali, żeby opowiadali głośno, że ja niby to pod opiekę sierotę wziąłem, żeby synowi na rozpustę!... Tfu, czartowskie nasienie! I to w moim domu! Na moje stare lata! Takiej się pociechy doczekałem od ciebie. Ale słuchaj mnie: niech ją tylko od ciebie krzywda spotka - zabiję. Jak psa zabiję! Wiesz chyba, że ja na próżno słów nie rzucam. Wasyl nagle zbuntował się. - Cóż mi ojciec grozi. A ja ojcu i tak mówię, że bez niej żyć nie mogę. Nie mogę i nie chcę. Ot i cała sprawa! Taka sprawa! Prokop zerwał się i z całej siły uderzając kijem o ławkę zawołał: - To nie wiesz, czartowskie nasienie, jak po chrześcijańsku postąpić? Żyć bez niej nie możesz? To się z nią ożeń! Ożeń się, durniu, a nie romanse mi tu po krzakach! Przez chwilę Wasyl stał osłupiały. Wprost nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom. Nagle zrozumiał, skoczył i chwycił ojca za rękę i zaczął ją całować. Stary nie zorientował się, wyrwał rękę i krzyknął: - Co ty znowu?... - Dziękuję ojcu... Toż ja niczego więcej nie chcę... Tylko myślałem, myśleliśmy, że ojciec nie zgodzi się... - Co ty, durny, gadasz? Że na co się nie zgodzę? - A na mój ożenek z Donką. Stary spojrzał nań podejrzliwie. - Oj, coś widzi mi się, że kręcisz. - Gdzież ja mogę kręcić? Co ojciec mówi? Od dawna mnie ona do serca przypadła i ja jej też. Ja nawet chciałem ojca zapytać, czy da pozwolenie na nasz ślub... - Więc czemuś nie zapytał? - przerwał mu Prokop. - A bo Donka... - Co Donka? - Donka nie pozwalała. Mówiła, że ojciec się na nią strasznie pogniewa. - Ot, głupstwa jakieś. Za cóż miałbym się gniewać? - Ano za to, że ojciec może ją posądzić, że ona dla bogactwa chce wyjść za mąż. Powiada, że ojciec ją z łaski przygarnął, a ona taką niewdzięczność pokazała, że mu syna zbałamuciła. Prokop niecierpliwie machnął ręką. - Ot, zdumiała i tyle. Chrząknął i podniósł się z ławki. W zamyśleniu rozejrzał się dokoła i bez słowa ruszył w stronę domu. Gdy już był o kilkadziesiąt kroków od ławki, odwrócił się i zawołał: - A żeby jutro Romaniuki te cztery worki oddali. Mnie worki darmo nie przychodzą. - Dobrze - odpowiedział Wasyl. - Jak nie oddadzą, to mąki nie wydam. Gdy kroki ojca ucichły, opadł na ławkę i zamyślił się. Wszystko stało się tak niespodziewanie i tak nieprawdopodobnie szczęśliwie. Minęło jednak kilka minut, zanim zdołał to sobie dokładnie uświadomić. Wtedy zaczął się śmiać i z całej siły klepać po kolanach. Gdy w pół godziny później, najostrożniej stąpając, zbliżał się do domu, w pokojach było już ciemno. Widocznie ojciec od razu poszedł spać i z Donką już nie rozmawiał. Biedna dziewczyna pewno i oka zmrużyć nie może, przewidując dla siebie na dzień jutrzejszy najgorsze rzeczy. Długo głowił się Wasyl, jak ją wywołać. Niczego jednak nie wymyślił. Najlżejsze zapukanie w okno obudziłoby wszystkich śpiących. Istotnie, po przyjściu do domu Prokop Donce nic nie powiedział. Ani Donce, ani nikomu. Natomiast nazajutrz po śniadaniu, gdy wszyscy byli w izbie, wydobył z kieszeni opasłą portmonetkę z niegdyś brązowej skóry, z niej wydostał dwa papierki stuzłotowe i kładąc je przed Donką powiedział: - Masz tu dwieście złotych. Musisz sobie przecież jakieś tam łaszki przed ślubem posprawiać. Pod wpływem tych słów wszyscy obecni zamarli w bezruchu. Stara Agata stała z szeroko otwartymi ustami, Olga popatrzyła na ojca jak na wariata, twarz Wasyla rozpływała się w uśmiechu, a Donka zbladła śmiertelnie. - Przed ślubem? - jęknęła Zonia. - Przed jakim ślubem? Prokop nie uważał za stosowne odpowiadać i podniósł się z ławy. - Przed moim ślubem - nie bez chełpliwości odpowiedział Wasyl. - Ja się żenię z Donką. Obdarowana bez słowa rzuciła się do rąk Prokopa. Po twarzy jej ściekały łzy. - Ot tobie i sztuka! - powiedział rudy Witalis z podziwem. Prokop, opędzając się od podziękowań Donki, wyszedł z izby. Dopieroż tu zawrzało. Izba pełna była okrzyków i gwaru. Każdy chciał jak najprędzej dowiedzieć się, jak się to stało. Wasyl z dumną miną udzielał wyjaśnień. Natalka szarpała Donkę za spódnicę pokrzykując: - Czego płaczesz, Donka? O durna, czego płaczesz?! Odpowiedź Donki ginęła w chlipaniu. Kategoria:Profesor Wilczur